Hero
by totheedgeofthesea
Summary: My last story for the summer.   Summary Inside.   Cody/Randy Cody/Ted Cody/Cena.  Enjoy
1. Pro

**I Know I have one other story I need to continue, but this idea just came to my head! So here it goes, it will be my last story for the summer break. And then I may every now and then post a one –shot but chapters will have to wait for summer break once more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. I wish I did but that would result in some serious stalckage on other fans parts.**

**Summary: Cody was taken from his home when he was sixteen. After having been kept for a year he is finally sent back home after the money his captures demanded was paid. A year later Cody has moved from his home and started a new life. All of Cody's nightmares have the ability to come back and haunt him with just the step of a stranger into the small coffee shop he is working at.**

As Cody slid into bed on that fateful night he was content. He had completed all of his homework Teddy had forgiven him for cheating on his Algebra Two test and the wind was blowing lazily over his heated body. He felt good.

As his eyes slid shut he heard a small click in the direction of his window. He could feel his heart race as one cerulean eye peeked open, shining brightly through the darkness. He heard the shudder of his window giving way to pressure before he watched as it was pushed up and a figured climbed through.

"Teddy?" His voice was shaken as he sat up in bed slowly. The figure was bulky, and dark. Cody could trace the muscle through the man's tight black sweater from where he sat on his bed. He gulped his best friend wasn't that big. Cody felt himself begin to shake as the figure walked closer.

Each step closer made Cody's head pound in fear. "Who...who are you?" Where his last words before he felt a hard hit to the side of his head and he was out.

When Cody woke up he was against something hard. He could feel sweat pooling over his eyes threatening to flood into his orbs. He blinked rapidly to stop and he was met with darkness. He had a cloth tied around his head. It was soft, satin? Just like his bed, the thought made him whimper. That's where he wanted to be. Back home, in bed. Safe.

"Hello!" He screamed, coughing. His throat was sore. Why? It was parched, he needed water."Hello?" A whisper this time.

"Here" A husky voice was heard before glass was pressed to his pouty lips and he parted them, groaning as the cold liquid traveled along his toungue and down his throat, soothing. Every bone in his body ached; every muscle yearned to be pacified.

"Isn't he a cute one?" Cody heard from a corner of the room. He still couldn't see. He moved his arms in an attempt to push down the blind fold but came to find that they were bound behind his back by iron rings. 'Cuffs'. It came to him.

He whimpered lowly as a hand ran the length of his neck, and down his clothed chest. He could feel the clammy heat from below his shirt. "Shut the fuck up Edge." The same husky voice from before spoke in a harsh tone.

"Please…" Cody spoke in a broken tone. He felt warm breath cross his ear before he was mumbled to.

"Not today sweetheart….. We just want the money we asked your dear father for and then you're free." A smooth kiss was placed to the patch of skin under his hair line. Shivers racked his body.

"That's all I remember." Cody shook from head to toe as he talked to Detective Cena. He sat in a large empty room minus a small clear table in the middle. Two chairs, one on each side length. His hands played along the smooth surface as he told his story.

"It's all right kid, we got you. You're safe." A comforting tone Cena spoke with. He stood from his chair slowly and with care pulled the boy from his own seat and embraced him in a tight hug. A hug meant for security as if to say

"Your in safe hands now, no one will harm you again."

Sapphire eyes met Cobalt as the two, young and elder looked at each other. One with care the other with gratitude. A small twisted along Cody's features and he stood back. "Thank you John…" His voice was whispered. The tears that had come to his eyes during his telling had dried away and the flush on his cheek was no longer from fear but of bashfulness.

John chuckled and couldn't help but think. 'No wonder they chose this boy, his possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen.'

Cody ran down the corridor of the police station. "Ted!" Cody was picked up and held close to a hard chest, one he had been longing for a year. His own arms came around a thick neck and he squeezed.

"Oh, god Cody I missed you so fucking much." Cody's best friend spoke into his raven colored hair.

"I missed you too Teddy Bear."


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE:I may use some of the real names of these characters. Some I may not. If you dont know them, well that's what google is for.**

"Rhodes I need a Chai Tea Latte, Soy Milk and honey!" A large man yelled from the front counter of the coffee shop Cody worked for now.

Cody had moved on. He and John kept in contact. Cody had found a way into the officer's heart that day. Ted had moved with him in fear of anything bad happening to him. He now worked at a small coffee shop downtown. It was quaint, Not very original. But Cody had always loved the smell of coffee and tea. It calmed him. He didn't mind the work and the people were usually nice. Granted as always you get that one ass hole that can't wait in line for more than two minutes before he's screaming and yelling about what horrible service the place has.

Cody was happy. He finished school before moving. He was now nineteen. College didn't seem to agree with him so he simply worked and hung out with what small group of friends he had. He enjoyed his life. He was in his youth, he figured why destroy it with school and a job he wouldn't enjoy? Ted on the other hand had other plans for himself. He applied and got into the University of Texas in Austin he was studying business. He worked part time at a gym so there wasn't much time for him and Cody and the rest of their friends to all hang out at once. But he was always there to nurse his baby-boy back to health after a crazy night out with his friends Mike and Evan.

"I'm on it sir!" The boy yelled as he scurried for the ingredients.

"Hey Cody baby..." He heard a sultry voice say from behind him. He smirked and turned his head away from the large coffee cup he was currently pouring the tea in.

"Hi Mikes…" He winked at his friend as Mike leant over the counter.

"Cody! Get your friend off my clean counters! "His boss yelled and Cody quickly moved to push Mike off. He watched as the elder stumbled back before composing himself and glaring at the manager. He fixed his hair. Mike was the "perfectionist" in the group. Everything having to do with him must be perfect it he threw it out and away without a care.

When Cody had asked once "Why have you not thrown me out yet?" Mike simply replied."Because you're perfect." From then on they had been nearly as close and Cody and Ted. Mike always taking over as Cody's babysitter when Ted wasn't around to do the job.

"What's up his ass?"

Cody shook his head and walked away, handing the large yellow cup over to a petite young woman who held a stack of books in one arm and her purse slung over her shoulder on the other. "Thank you." She squeaked and turned to walk back over to a small round table near the large windows that over looked the down town area.

"Mikey, I'm working." Cody stood against the counter; he pulled a rag from his dark blue apron and began to wipe down any excess coffee or tea that may have spilled over the past couple of minutes.

"I just came by to visit my Coddles and see how his day was…..Whoa.." Mike had turned his head to the door, A loud ding was heard throughout the shop and in came a man. Cody's eyes grew in size. The man was gorgeous. He had bright blue eyes that dulled his own and magnetized the sun's rays, bouncing off the orbs and lighting up the whole shop in what could only be described as warmth. He was a tan color. His skin looked smooth. As if the man had painted it on. Bulky arms plastered with lines and curves of tattoos. Cody admired the man from afar. He looked as if you could run your hand over him and not come to one bump or flaw.

"Yummy." He heard Mike's voice and he shoved him away.

"He came into my store Mike; he's my new eye candy." Cody giggled before throwing the towel behind him to land on the floor, a low growl coming from his manager at the act.

Cody hadn't noticed to busy staring into the azure eyes but the man was slowly making his way towards Cody.

"Oh, he's coming over here baby…I'll leave you two alone." Mike leant over the counter and kissed his cheek before he pulled his sunglasses down from atop his head and over his eyes.

"Bye Mikey." Cody got out before the man stopped in front of him.

"Hello, could I have a coffee, black and sugar?" The man's voice sent chills down Cody's spine . He must have heard it somewhere. He pushed the thought away and nodded slowly. Mouth a gape he quickly shut it and swallowed hard. Turning he began to stir up the man's order.

"You have lovely eyes." The man spoke from behind him and Cody jumped.

"Thank you." A blush crept to his cheeks. "You do too… not that I was staring…" He added. The man smirked and took his coffee greatly.

"Thanks." And he was gone, money slipped onto the counter as he walked away.

"You're welcome." Cody whispered to the man's back.

The rest of the day was a daze for Cody. Like a zombie he made coffee and tea for those who asked and paid for it. His manager had stopped yelling at him. Because when he wasn't making drinks he was cleaning. The manager was anal. Cody learned that the first day he had started. The shop had to be spotless.

Finally closing time came around. Cody wiped off the last table, his nose scrunched in disgust. It definitely wasn't his favorite part of the job. When he was finished and the shop was shining he untied his apron crumpled it up and threw it in his locker in the back. He didn't bother with body spray like most of the others he didn't much mind the smell of coffee. He only combed his hair back to its neat state and pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders.

"Who keeps a coffee shop open till ten at night?" Cody spoke t o himself as he walked out of the double doors and into the warm summer night air that had surrounded Austin Texas.

"A coffee shop owner who wants to make money or someone who wants small things like you to get snatched up." An oppressive voice came from behind him. Cody jumped and turned around. There against the burgundy and black brick of the shop stood him.

"What are you doing here?" Cody took a step back, tripping on a lift in the side walk and stumbling into the road. The man walked forward and caught his hand in a soft grip and pulled him back.

"I wanted to introduce myself and thank you for the wonderful coffee. You have a real talent." Cody picked up the humor in his voice and he glared at the obviously older man.

"I am Randy." The man held out his hand. Cody slipped his much smaller one into his palm. A little diffident.

"I'm Cody." He was hesitant. He watched as Randy took his hand and lifted it to his lips. Randy planted a small kiss to his knuckles a smirk playing along his features. Cody fawned at the old fashioned act before he pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

"Thank you Cody, for the coffee, I'll have to come back again very soon." Randy stepped closer. "Maybe just to look." Cody could feel his every word as his breath passed over his forehead. The man had to look down at him.

Cody stuttered his lisp becoming more profound as he spoke."I'm waiting for someone. He began walking to the side avoiding the street and the other at the same time. Randy was still smirking as he watched the pixy move away from him.

"I'm sure you are. Like I said, introductions I felt were in order, and a thank you was also needed. I'll see you again Cody. Have a good night. I'd be careful young one; lots of people would give their lives to have someone like you on their shoulder." And Randy turned and left. Just in time for Ted to come screeching around the corner in his car. Cody stunned at his words. He knew he was attractive but that was just odd.

"Hey Baby-Boy you ready?" Ted had rolled down the window as he pulled up to the side.

Cody nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Hey Teddy" Cody slid into the passenger seat with ease.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out. My boyfriend and me had a pretty busy week and I wasnt able to get on the computer.  
I hope you enjoy this kind of filler chapter. **

"Baby-Boy." Cody felt a tap on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep on the couch that night. "Baby, I'm going to work now, why don't you go shower?" He could now clearly hear Teds voice in his ear. He groaned and nodded, pushing himself up from the couch. His vision was blurry and he rubbed them clear. Groggy blue eyes meeting smiling ones.

"Good morning Codes." Ted turned and walked away. "You know when I'll be home. I'll come get you from work when I do. Mike sais he'll be stopping by with Evan today. Something about a hot guy?" Ted laughed and waved as he closed their door.

Cody shook his head free of sleep as he moved slowly to the bathroom. In order as always, sink, toilet and then shower. He felt very fresh when he emerged. His hair was flat on his forehead and he ran his fingers through his brunette locks ruffling the wet strands.

He had fallen asleep in Ted's lap the night before. His best friend feeling to tired to hold his large body up and carry him to bed so he figured Ted had just left him there. He did wake up with a blanket across his legs. He assumed he had kicked them off at some point in the night.

Before work he dressed slowly. A pair of faded blue jean pants that hung low on his protruding hips. And a border line to tight black shirt that outlined his growing abs and arms. He combed through his hair and slipped on some shoes and socks. Small yawns escapeing him every couple of minutes. If he didn't keep moving he would surely fall back asleep.

Cody scarffed down a bowl of cereal before he left for work. Arriving just on time to beat the rush. He moved to the back of the shop and applied to apron to his wardrobe and clipped his name tag to the right side of his shirt. Checking the mirror one last time.

He hadn't checked the mirror like that in ages. He knew he always looked good. It probably had something to do with that guy last night. He shook the man from his brain and walked to the front. Laughing at his friends who were currently arguing with the manager whether or not they were labeling the sizes of drinks correct.

"Well Starbucks sais a vente is a large!" Evan spoke loudly.

"This is not a Starbucks!" The manager yelled for probably the umpteenth time that night.

"Damn right it isn't! This place is crap!" Mike pouted. And que Cody…

"Sorry sir, I'll get rid of them."

"Please do. They are causing a serious scene…" His managers face was scrunched in annoyance and Cody shook his head at his friends and motioned them across the counter and to where he made the coffee.

"You guys are going to get me fired." Cody mumbled and handed Evan a small green tea no sugar.

"Good, you're too good for this place Cody. " Evan smiled as he took a sip from his warm drink.

"Yea Sugar, this place is crap. You should work at Starbucks…" Mikes voice escalated at the word Starbucks as he spoke and Cody slapped his hand over Mike's lips.

"Mikey….You are upsetting Cody..If he wants to work here that's his choice." Evan's tone was sarcastic and Cody ignored it.

Cody began to tell them about what had happened the night before. Mike getting excited, Evan worried. "This guy sounds like a creep Cody, be careful." Evan spoke quietly as he leant across the counter.

"He sounds hot is what he sounds like." Mike was a bit louder.

"It was a bit creepy I'll admit…." He was stopped. The bell above the door to the shop rung and they all looked up. And in he came.

"That's him…" Mikes words were laced in excitement. Evans lips parted in a quiet gasp as he compared the man to what a god should look like. There was no comparison; the gods had nothing on this man.

"What's his name? "

"He said his name was Randy." The three of them watched as Randy made his way to the line. His eyes lingering on Cody as he did so.

"He's gorgeous Cody." Evans words were whispered.

"Come on Evan, let's go get a seat. Codes needs time with his admirer." Mike pulled Evan to a booth by a window.

Soon Randy was standing in front of Cody. "Black Coffee please?" His voice was low. Cody could only nod and turn to fill up a cup for the man.

"Here you are." And he slid the cup across the counter, Randy's hand coming to catch it in his palm. His fingers coming down around it slowly as his other hand placed the correct amount of money on the table.

"Thank you Cody." And he turned to leave. Cody watched as he nodded to Evan and Mike and walked out of the shop. Cody let out the breath he had been holding in.

Mike and Evan left soon after, Both having their own things to get to. They said good bye and that they would be stopping by his and Ted's later for some hang out time. Cody agreed and moved to the back for his thirty minute break.

He reached into his locker for his pack of smokes and his cell phone. He pulled one stick from the small box and his light from his jacket pocket.

He was now out in the back of the shop. Phone to his ear, cigarette between his pouted lips. "Hey John." His voice was happy.

"Hey baby, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while." John sounded relieved to hear from his youngest friend.

"I have been good. Just real busy with work and all. How have you been?" Cody blew a cloud of smoke into the air. He tilted his head back against the brick of the building and closed his eyes as Johns voice swiveled it's way into his mind.

John's voice had always calmed him when he needed it. The man had a direct line to his mind. One word relaxed him. He loved this man.

"I've been good, working as well. Though not much has happened…" John sounded hesitant. As if there was something he wanted to Tell Cody but didn't know how. "I'm coming to see you soon." His voice picked up.

Cody's eyes shot open and a smile broke out across his face. "Really! That's great."

From then on the conversation was happy and full of planning on what the two would do. Soon they both had to get back to work and Cody found himself back behind the counter of the coffee shop, John, and cigaretteless.

Closing time came back around and Cody found himself cursing the closing time once more as he walked out. He stood near a light pole in front of the shop. His head rested against the metal.

"The coffee was even better the second time. " Cody heard from behind him and he jumped. He hadn't even heard the older man walk up.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cody spoke slowly.

"I did. I couldn't help myself. I had to come back for more. " The man walked closer. Cody pressed himself against the pole.

"I would love to get to know you Cody, how about coffee with me tomorrow?" Randy was hopeful.

Cody thought about it. 'What could be the harm?' He thought before nodding. "All-all right same time then?"

Randy nodded and took Cody's hand in his once more, his lips moving towards his knuckles. But he pulled back when car lights flashed across the concrete of the side walk and over the brick of the building behind them.

"See you tomorrow Cody. I'm looking forward to it." And Ted had pulled up.

"Cody?" Cody turned at his best friends' voice and he got into the car.

"Hey Teddy…"

"Who was that?" Ted asked as they drove down the street. Cody's head rested against the seat and he was looking out the window.

"Just someone I met yesterday." Ted's eyebrow rose.

"Well Mike and Evan are at home." Cody nodded. He wasn't really in the mood to hang out anymore but he figured he'd humor his friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys should let me know how you are enjoying this story? **

As Ted drove them home Cody's thoughts couldn't help but stray to Randy. He was like Mike had so bluntly stated earlier that day, hot. But he was also mysterious and unlike Mike he did not like that. He liked men like Teddy and his John. Open about their feelings. Sweet, openly affectionate. Someone who you can stare into their eyes and see right to their soul. But when Cody looked into Randy's eyes all he could see where walls, walls that Cody wasn't sure he wanted to know what lie behind them if they should break down.

"Baby-Boy were here." Ted had parked the car and turned the key, they sat in silence. "Are you okay Codes?" Ted's words were worried.

Cody turned his head from the window and a half assed smile made its way to his pouty lips. "Yea Teddy I'm fine. I'm just tired is all."

"Do you want me to tell Mike and Evan to go home?" Ted unbuckled himself from his seat and his hand reached for the door.

"No, it's fine. We can talk with them for a while." Cody mimicked Ted's actions before he stepped from the car and slammed the door gently shut. His eyes closed at the tiny click of the door locking as Teds thumb ran over the button on his keys.

They made their way up the drive way to their one story house. Ted had his arm clasped around Cody's waist and he let it fall free as he pushed open the door. He revealed a very good looking, well dressed and nervous John Cena.

Cody was speechless for a second before his smile got wider and his arms came around John's neck in an air knocking hug. "John…." Cody sighed into the elder mans neck. He held back a quaint moan as Johns strong arms came to wrap around his waist and hold him tighter to that hard chest.

"Surprise." John's lips mumbled into the bounty soft hair of his friend. His lips pursed and he kissed Cody's forehead as he pulled away. The smaller man looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be here today…" Cody's voice was high pitched in excitement. He could see from the corner of his eye Mike and Evan walking into the room. Both sporting adoring smiles at the couple currently in front of them.

"That's the point of a surprise baby." John chuckled and laced their fingers together walking them back into the living room.

John and Cody were as close to dating as you could get without actually dating. John had fallen for the boy the minute he was brought into the police station that fateful day. His baby blue eyes, dulled. The innocence just faded. His brunette hair ruffled at the top of his head. High flushed cheek bones. Pouty oh so kissable lips. John had had the pleasure of tasting the sweetness that is Cody once or twice. And he had already decided it wasn't enough. But what he loved the most. The boy's body. He had defiantly grown up from the last time John had seen him. His abs were clearly perceived under the blue tee shirt he sported. His legs curved nicely with his jeans and John couldn't help but notice Cody's remarkable ass his jeans hugged in the most sinful of ways.

"How have you been Cody? " John pulled him down into his lap as he took a seat on Cody's couch.

"I've been good.." Cody leant back into John's chest, the older man's hands coming to rest on his lower belly, thumbs fumbling with his shirt as it rose to reveal a sooth patch of caramel skin.

"Tell him about the guy Cody!" Mike spoke from the kitchen across the hall. Evan, Mike and Ted were filling glasses with most likely some form of alcohol. Mike loved the Drink. Evan wasn't too big on it but he didn't mind the shot here and there. Ted wasn't into drinking so he would probably be accompanied by a soda or a glass of water. Cody was a drinker nowhere near as much as Mike. Cody wasn't sure about John though.

"Guy, what guy?" Ted and John had grown serious. Cody pushed up in John's lap now sitting up straight he looked back.

"Just this guy who has been coming into the shop for a couple of days. I have a date –kind of, with him tomorrow." Cody looked into Johns eyes. Worry and was that possession?

"Is this that guy who I keep seeing you with at night when I come to pick you up?" Ted's voice was heard as the three of them walked into the living room a tray of drinks in Mike's hands.

"Yea, he seems all right. I don't know much about him except his name is Randy…" Cody was pulled back into John's chest.

"Where is this date Cody?" John spoke into his ear, his hand coming up to motion that he wasn't interested in the drink Evan was offering him. Cody taking it instead and downing the coppery liquid in one go. The sting making him wince before he spoke.

A cough. "At the coffee shop tomorrow morning. Why?"

"Just wondering. Well, I hope it goes well for your baby." John's lips plastered themselves to Cody's hairline in the back of his neck.

"Thanks John." Cody smiled. Ted shrugged and took a sip from his glass of water.

The rest of the night was filled with John and Cody catching up. Mike and Evan went home some time later and Ted had gone to bed pretty early.

John sat on the couch with a now half awake Cody resting his head on his lap. "So, I've been missing you a lot." Cody muttered as he looked up into Johns face.

"I missed you too Cody." John smiled and leant down to kiss Cody, his hand coming up to Cody's chin holding the younger in place as his tongue snuck out to trace over those sulking lips.

When the kiss slowed Cody's head fell back into Johns lap and his eyes closed. A yawn escaped his lips.

"When do you go back?" Cody managed out.

"I'm here for a week on business…" John gently pushed Cody's head from his lap and stood. He leant down and picked up the half sleeping boy from the couch and carried him to his John had to guess room. He pulled his clothes off down to his boxers and slipped him into bed under the sheets.

"Good night Cody baby." John smiled and kissed Cody's lips once more. He got no response and he turned and walked back out to make his bed on the couch that Ted had so generously supplied him with.


	5. Chapter 4

John watched from the bathroom door as Cody brushed his hair down. The boy was making sure not a lock was out of place. He had brushed his teeth three times that morning. He had made sure he slipped into his best pair of faded out blue jeans. Jeans that were currently doing terrible things to Johns lower half. And Cody had pulled on his tightest shirt. A shirt that made every muscle on Cody's top half pop with desire.

Cody walked past John a smile on his lips as he leant over and kissed his older friend on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight right?"

"I may stop by today and grab a cup of coffee before I get to work." Johns hand lingered on Cody's jaw as he pulled the boy in for a kiss. It was slow and sensual. Soft, it took Cody's breath away.

Cody's eyes fluttered open when they pulled apart and he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing.

"Have a good day Baby." John smirked and pushed past Cody and into the bathroom. His eyes caught Cody's once more before he closed the bathroom door for a shower.

Cody shook his head and grabbed is coat. He motioned to Ted that he was ready and they were soon on the road towards the Shop.

"See you later Baby Boy, be careful." Ted said from the driver's seat before Cody said his good bye and gave a short nod not after he closed the door.

Cody was well into his work. As well into it as you could get with making warm delightful drinks for city folk. He looked up each time he heard the bell above the door ding.

"Hey Cody, the usual?" Cody's eyes grew in size at the husky voice from behind him he could feel those steely blue eyes moving over his lithe form. He nodded without looking and began to pour the drink into a small coffee cup.

"Here you go." He slid the cup across the counter to Randy.

"Mind having a seat with me?" Randy motioned with his head towards an empty booth near the back of the shop.

"Sure." Cody walked around to the front of the counter and removed his apron folding it neatly and carrying it with him to the table. He placed it in his lap as Randy sat down across from him.

"So Cody, how old is you? You can't be much older than twenty…" Randy lifted to cup to his lips his eyes watching over the rim as Cody fumbled with his thumbs. His gaze fixated on the cracks in the wooden table.

"I'm nineteen." Cody's voice was shaky and Randy smiled.

"I thought so. You lived here long?"

"Not too long. I moved here with my friend Ted a while back." Cody and Randy looked up as the door to the shop opened, signaled with a bing of the silver bell above it. Cody let a smile form on his features as John walked in.

Randy's eyes flashed as he watched John Cena walk through the door. He smirked as he followed the other mans gaze to Cody.

"You know him?"

"Yea, that's my friend John." Randy held back a growl at the joy in Cody's words.

"He seems nice." Randy spluttered out before lifting the cup to his lips once more downing the last large gulp of coffee.

"Would you like some more?" Cody was about to get up when Randys hand came around his wrist.

"No it's fine. One cup usually does the trick for me. Thank you though." Randy watched Cody fall back into his seat.

"So How old are you Randy?"

"Twenty Four." Cody looked up shocked.

"You don't look twenty four…" 

John watched the two from his table by the door. He had ordered a large coffee no sugar or cream. He liked the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He watched, he could tell Cody was nervous. It wasn't hard to. The boy was twittering his thumbs, and worrying his lip with his front teeth. From his seat John could see under the table where Cody's feat twisted and turned around each other. A nervous tick he had grown to love about his boy.

John fought standing up when he saw the grip Randy had around Cody's wrist as the younger stood up, but relaxed slightly when Cody sat back down a small smile on his lips.

"What do you do for a living Randy?" Cody spoke up after a long minute of silence. An uncomfortable silence. Talking with Randy was interesting but he really wanted to go see John.

"I'm in the- Money business…" Randy's eyes flashed and Cody sunk back into his chair.

"Well, I should get back to work." Cody looked up to the clock that hung above a table not too far from them.

"I suppose you should. Have a good day Cody." Randy pressed Cody's knuckles to his lips making the boy melt instantly before he left slipping money to the boy from across the table for his coffee.

John glared as Randy walked out of the shop following the man's footsteps with his eyes he stood and walked to Cody who was now desperately trying to tie his apron back around his waist.

"Hey baby…" John's words were soft spoken.

"Hey John…" Cody looked up. He was flushed.

"How was it?"

"It was good. We got to know each other a bit more. He's in the money business so I assume he's a banker." Cody walked towards the counter and back around.

John followed and nodded. Not that he believed that story for one second but he figured there was no need to ruin Cody's chill mood "Well I was kind of hoping I'd get here early enough for you to make my coffee but I didn't, think you could make me a cup to go?"

Cody smiled big as he handed John his cup fully equipped with a napkin around the center to keep him from burning himself and a top to reduce spillage. John thanked him and pulled out his wallet. Cody stopped him. "It's on me." And winked. John smirked and slipped his wallet back into his jeans.

"I'll see you at home Codes." And John left. Cody began working once more.

Soon closing time rolled around and Cody found himself back outside under a familiar light pole. His jacket pulled against him tight he tapped his foot against the concrete. "Come on Teddy I'm tired…" He spoke to himself out loud.

"Teddy your boyfriend?" Cody held back a groan and turned.

"No, he's a really good friend of mine." Cody pressed his back against the light pole. Content with standing under the light and not moving into the shadows that Randy seemed to make darker with his large form.

"Good, I don't like competition." Randy spoke. Cody could just barely sense the humor in his words and a shiver ran down his spine. He nodded and shrugged.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe we could get to know each other a little more?" Randy stepped under the light and Cody had to choke down a gasp. The light against the dark of the night eluminated Randys tan skin beautifully giving him the image of a god.

"Not tonight I'm sorry. I'm really tired and just want to get home and go to bed..." They heard footsteps behind Cody.

"Cody?" Cody let out a long breath. 'John…' "I told Ted I'd walk you home tonight since he's working late…" Cody turned around to his friend.

"All right John, I was just talking to Randy..." Cody motioned to the much larger man behind him. He didn't notice the glare the two older men were giving each other.

"Maybe some other time then." Randy spoke, he reached for Cody's hand but John had already slipped it into his own.

"Yea, maybe another time."Cody's smile was nervous as Randy turned and left.

"Come on Baby." And John and Cody began the long walk home.

The walk was silent. John had a hard grip on Cody's hand. It was comfortable. Cody felt safe. He kept his eyes to the sky, he loved watching the stars. And when the sky was clear and you could see everything, it was calming to him.

John turned his head from side to side. He was watching for danger. And with good reason. What Randy had said was true. Cody was too cute to be out at night alone. But John had another motive for being worried. He just wasn't sure if he should tell Cody quite yet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is pure Smut, no real point to this story except to cause you all a need for a cold shower. **

**Enjoy =) **

When they got back to the house Cody was exhausted. His eyes were heavy and half way down the street he had rested his head against Johns shoulder as the elder man wrapped one strong arm around Cody's slender waist.

No lights were on and Teds car wasn't in the drive way. John let Cody rest against him as he dug through Cody's jacket pocket for the house key. He pushed it into the lock and turned, a loud click rang through their ears and the door was pushed open. Warm air drenched their faces as they stepped through the door.

"Thanks for walking me home John." Cody yawned as he took of his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He heard John shut and lock the door behind him.

"Of course Codes. Anytime." Cody could hear the smile in John's words. He felt arms around his waist and his hands came over Johns as the other rested his chin on Cody's shoulder.

"You tired baby?" John whispered, his lips parting over the cool skin of Cody's neck, Johns warm breath causing goose bumps to protrude across Cody's body.

"A little bit yea." Cody turned in Johns arms and lifted his own to Johns neck. His blue eyes glow in the dark. Neither of them had made a move to turn on a light. John pulled in his bottom lip as he looked down slightly at the boy in his arms. His own eyes flashed and his hands moved down to cup Cody's ass before he pulled him closer and up. Causing Cody to wrap his legs around John's waist and the two began the slow travel to Cody's room down the hall past the guestroom.

John pressed Cody against the wall as he freed one hand to turn the door knob and push the door open. Neither was willing to let the others lips free. They hadn't been this intimate in a very long time. The kiss was full of passion, a hint of possession on John's part and a very large amount of care from both. Tongues clashed in a battle, teeth tugged at sensitive flesh.

The door was kicked closed. John dropped Cody gently onto his bed and clothes were shed in record time. Both equally as eager to touch lips once more. John lowered himself onto Cody's naked form. He would never get tired of seeing the younger man naked. He was beautiful. That was why John felt so obligated to protect him. No one not even himself deserved such a beauty. Cody's skin was like satin, you could run your hands along his flesh and not find one single bump or flaw. His eyes pulled you in from the start, you got lost. It was as if John was in the Ocean and he had no problem diving in and drowning in them. His voice was supple. John found his lisp to be the most adorable feature about the young man, despite what Cody thought about it himself. John ran his hands along Cody's thighs, his thumbs rubbing slowly circles into the juncture where thigh met pubic bone.

Cody was emitting small pants and whimpers as Johns hands ran over his body. He was shaking with emotion. He had missed John so much. He always treated Cody with care, as if Cody would break at any time. Cody thought John was his hero. And he was. He was the epitome of hero in Cody's eyes. He was strong, beautiful and fearless.

"John." He smirked at the mention of his name as he hovered over Cody's very evident arousal. His hot breath traveled along Cody's impressive length.

"What baby?"Johns eyes met Cody's and he let his tongue slip free of his lips to dip into the pool of precum gathering at Cody's tip.

"I want you, please." The last word was spoken in an intense amount of want and need.

"Of course baby..." And john let his lips wrap around Cody and travel down, taking the boy in in one swift movement.

Cody gasped and his back arched off the bed. His hands tangled in John's short hair. John smiled around Cody and pulled back up; kissing Cody's thigh he climbed back up the body below him and pressed his lips to Cody's slightly parted ones.

John ran two fingers over Cody's lips and Cody took them into his mouth, John closed his eyes and held back a growl at the sight. Cody coated John's fingers in saliva thoroughly; scraping his teeth along Johns fingers a soft suction.

"Mmm, baby..." John buried his head into Cody's neck and began peppering kisses and sharp bites to his neck and collar bone as he pulled his fingers free and let his hand lead the way down to Cody's puckered and John moaned at the thought of how tight Cody would be. Cody was not a promiscuous lover. He unlike his friends Mike and Evan, and yes even Ted did not have sex with random strangers, though John was not naïve he was sure Cody had probably experimented with his friends before. But he pushed those thoughts away before he got to jealous of the thought.

Cody's legs fell apart as Johns hand flew between his legs, his palm rubbing briefly along his shaft causing a buck and a moan.

John smiled and picked his head up, to face Cody. The boy's eyes were closed and his lips were parted in harsh breaths.

"How long has it been Cody?" John whispered. He felt if he was too loud it would ruin the mood. He was relishing in the silence only being broken by soft pants and whimpers from his lover below him.

"To long..." Cody panted out, his eyes opening to meet a matching pair of cerulean ones.

John pushed one finger past Cody's ring of muscle and he held back a long growl as he felt out long it had really been. Cody was tight, extremely tight. "Why so long baby?"

John felt Cody press down on his finger and he slowly added the second one, scissoring and rubbing through Cody's orifice.

"Just has." Cody blushed, of course that wasn't really why. He just didn't like having sex all the time. He didn't like sex based relationships. He didn't like one night stands. Cody's only sexual relationships had been with Ted, Once with Evan and John. He loved Mike but he just didn't trust his friend in the sexual department, no matter how many passes the other had made to him.

John didn't push the subject any more. Once he dubbed Cody ready for him he pulled his fingers free and to wound up to look for lube he spat into his hand and ran it over his hard length. He moaned softly at the feeling. His head tilting back. Cody watched from below in awe at the man above him. He ran his hands along John's muscled chest, his fingers dipping into every grove. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around to Johns back, bringing the man down onto of him. He wrapped his legs around John's waist and pressed his ass up. A silent plee to hurry.

John chuckled to himself before his hands reached down to part Cody's round ass. He freed one hand to guide himself into Cody. As his member was introduced back into Cody he slowed. His eyes shut tight, willing every fiber in his body down so that he would not hurt the boy. He desperately wanted to thrust with wild abandonment. Cody just felt that good.

When John was fully inside, he stopped and let out a long breath, he had been holding. He hears a loud and frustrated moan from below and his eyes popped open. He held back a smile at the look Cody was giving him. Full of want, annoyance that John wasn't moving and lust.

John began moving slowly, pulling out till just the tip was inside, before he thrust back in to be greeted with that small bundle of "Fuck!" Cody's yell did not surprise John only excited him more and he began a faster harder pace as Cody gripped his shoulder, and tightened his legs around him.

"Fuck Cody, you're so tight… feels so fucking good..." John let out as his finger left crescent tattoos in Cody's hips.

"So big John… so hard... more please!" Cody was harshly pumping his fist over his erection. Precum was coming out in large amounts. John couldn't help but groan at the sight. His head fell back and he released all he had onto Cody, his hips had a mind of their own and they pounded into Cody's furiously. Scream after broken scream came from Cody as John thrust one, two more times into Cody before he felt himself coating Cody's insides with his seed. Cody came shortly after, white ribbons flew to his abdomen and they both moved slowly, Cody's fist still moving along his slowly softening length, John still thrusting softly into Cody's now full walls.

John fell to Cody's chest, he heard a loud "Humph." And he rolled off to give the younger some room to breathe. He was about to speak when he turned to look at Cody and found his lover fast asleep. A sticky white mess. John smiled and walked out of the room and to the bathroom to gather a wet cloth, he came back in, still naked and sweaty and cleaned both of them off, he chunked the cloth across the room and heard it faintly hit the wall before falling to the floor. He climbed into bed beside Cody and pulled the covers over them.

He pushed a small strangle of hair from Cody's sweat drenched forehead before he pulled the boy into his arms and closed his eyes. He fell asleep not to late after him.


	7. Chapter 6

**I felt I needed to bring Teddy more into this, so he's brought about more in this chapter. **

**Hope you Enjoy, I'll try and update soon... **

The room was dark. Windowless. The only three things in the room were a large table in the middle , a TV in the corner facing the table it rested on the ceiling, connected by various cords and hooks and three men. All three sat at the table. Beers in hand, one with a cigarrete placed between his lips. Two men had their eyes on him. "You're kidding right, what if he recognizes you Randy?"

Rady pulled the stick from his lips by two fingers and stubbed it out on the table, the ashes fluttered along the flat iron service of the table, the man across from him growled and reached forward to swipe them away. Randy had walked into the coffee shop earlier that day but when he asked for Cody the boy at the counter told him that it was his day off and he would be back tomorrow.

"He won't dumbass, don't you remember he was blind folded!" Randy rolled his eyes, and picked his legs up resting them across the hard surface, he tipped his head back as he placed the rim of the beer bottle to his lips where his cigarette was once placed and waited for the cool liquid to rush down his throat.

"Oh yea…"

"Be careful Randy, I don't want this to back fire on you, not that I give a shit about your personal life, but this could fuck us all over, get us caught…. I don't need more time.. "

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to rob banks, get into drug trafficking and steal young kids from their homes Hunter…" Randy shot back as he slammed his bottle down.

"You shut your fucking mouth Orton…" Hunter stood up from his chair, flimsy compared to the large man who sat upon it the chair fell back, a loud clink reverberating off of the walls. Neither man flinched. Randy stood up in defiance, his head coming up high as his chin lifted. His steely eyes raked over the older man. Hunter had never had as much of an impact on Randy as he did some of the other guys. Randy wasn't afraid. Some would call him an idiot.

"Guys come on, Hunter I'm sure Randy knows what he's doing… too bad he won't share. " The third man in the room who had remained silent during the confrontation finally spoke up.

"Adam…." Randy averted his eyes to the other, strong hint of danger and warning in his eyes.

Adam backed off hiding behind his bottle of alcohol as Randy pushed back from the table, eyes scanning over the other two men as he walked to the door and out of the room.

He ran his hands over his shaven head and shook it. "I just can't stop thinking about him." Visions of the smaller boy hung in front of his closed lids as he walked blindly down the corridor and up a stair case to his room.

He shed himself of his pants, shoes, socks and shirt before he fell to his bed. Head first into two large and extremely fluffy pillows. He took a deep breath in. An image of the younger man under him, those full lips parted in the throes of ecstasy, a feeling of which Randy is rewarding him. His back arched ever so slightly to touch Randys chest as he begs and groans for more of the older man atop of him.

Randy groaned and let his hand trail down his stomach as he turned to lie on his back. He let it travel along the waist band of his boxers before dipping in and wrapping his palm around his rapidly hardening cock. "Cody…"

Tonight was Cody's night off. He had gotten some things done during the day that he needed to. Like some laundary,some shopping and even some sleep he needed to catch up on. John had left for a couple of hours during the day to do what he had said were "Work." Leaving Cody alone in the house for a while. He was currently nestled between Ted and John on the couch. Neither man realizing that Cody was currently basking in their warmth. Practically shaking with want.

Both to engross in the current game on the television. Cody huffed when his attempts to grab their attention failed. He had run his hands slowly up their thighs, rubbing softly as he got closer and closer to their members. He tried breathing hotly on their necks. He tried stretching out and palming himself.

Nothing worked. So he huffed and stood up. Walking into the kitchen he pulled out his phone and dield Mikes number. "Hey Mikey, I'm bored… want to do something?"

The man on the other line yelled in excitement and agreed quickly. Hanging up, claiming the need to beautify himself. So Cody called Evan to invite him as well before he walked into his own room to clean himself up and dress more appropriately for his night life.

Randy's hips arched off the bed as he came over his hand, staining his chest with roping streams of his white essence. He had rid himself of his boxers some time ago. His chest was soaked in sweat and cum as he pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Sighing he looked down at himself and shook his head. "Great…" he stood up and made his way into his connecting bathroom. He squinted and covered his eyes with the back of his hand as he turned on the blinding light . Vastly wiping himself free he walked slowly back into his room not before turning off the light and cursing as he could no longer see into his dark room, and dropped groggily to the bed. Sleep over took him and he was plagued with dreams of Cody and what he would do to the younger if he had been there.

Cody had dressed himself in a pair of dark washed jeans, the kind that hung low on his hips. The kind he knew would get his boys attention when he walked past them and to the front door. He also sported a tight button up black shirt, he left two bottoms at the top open to let other imagination wonder. He had ruffled his hair, and had slipped into a pair of black shoes. He was looking good. At the moment he was running his hands down his sides. His lips curled in a smirk. He was gorgeous.

"Where are you going baby?" John walked into the room, hands on his hips as his eyes roamed over the form of Cody in front of him.

"Out with Mike and Evan." Cody's eyes met Johns in the mirror.

"Out where?" John walked closer, his hands leaving his hips and finding a home against Cody's as he pulled the boy back against him.

"To a club. It is my night off…" Cody turned in Johns arms and looked up at the older man. His eyes held in nonce. John couldn't understand how they could, this boy had felt and seen more at a young age then anyone should. But John admired the fact that Cody could still trust and be so… Cody…

"Yes, this is your night off but you don't have tomorrow off…" John quickly replied. He didn't think it was very safe for Cody to be going to a club alone. Even if he was familiar with the surroundings.

"John…." Cody's lips popped in a pout and his eyes grew to mock a puppy.

"Fine… but I'm coming." John melted into the kiss that Cody reached forward and pressed against his lips. And he smiled.

"Thank you John… Let's go!" John laughed and told him he had to wait while he changed out of his sweat pants and wife beater.

Cody called out a hurry up before he walked out of his room after John who walked into the spare bedroom across the hall.

"Where are you two going!" Ted felt left out. Cody and John had been spending hours together. Time that used to be his and Cody's was Cody's and Johns.

Cody quickly explained the night's plans and Ted jumped up. He was going. He and John were dressed and ready by the time Mike and Evan showed up at the door.

The club was packed. Evan quickly pulled Mike to the dance floor, and they were followed by Ted, Cody and john. Cody began to gyrate his hips as the music played, Ted behind him, hands on Cody's hips and his chin rested gently on Cody's shoulder, John in front of him. Cody had wrapped one arm around Ted's neck and one around Johns keeping the two men close to him.

Cody moaned out loud as Ted ground his growing dick into Cody's jean clad ass and John ran his hands up and down Cody's thighs. All three already covered in a hardy sheen of sweat. Their hair stuck to their forehead. Breathing fast, eyes closed tight in content. Mike and Evan watched from two feet away. They were partaking in their own sensually erotic dance.

Cody excused himself from between his two partners he was in need of a drink. His throat was painfully dry and he needed to take a breath.

John nodded and continued dancing as did Ted. Ted was finally starting to loosen up. His hands roaming along Johns chiseled chest.

Cody leant over the bar as he ordered a drink. A pair of eyes watched him from a mere foot away before the owner began to walk towards Cody. "Hey there…" The man's voice was husky in a bad way. Cody turned slowly.

"Hey.." Cody nodded at the man before he heard the bartender tell him his drink was ready and he turned to reach for it. The man behind him had slithered his way to the bar and reached Cody's drink before he did.

" Here you go." The man smirked at the now nervous Cody. Cody hated putting people down. He used bars and clubs to get stress out. He didn't come to look for sexual partners. He thanked the man before he pushed past him and began walking back to the dance floor. Sipping at his glass .

"I'm Adam…" He heard the voice from behind him again and he shuddered. That voice…..

"Nice to meet you… I have friends waiting for me, I'm sorry." Cody explained before he started walking again.

Adam watched as Cody walked through the crowd of people and disappeared. His eyes grew as he saw the man that Cody was walking to. "Shit….fuck…" He rushed from the club.

Cody was carried to the car by John. Not because he was drunk, he had only one drink. But because he was tired. He had claimed that his legs hurt to bad and he was to tired from dancing and that John should carry him because he loved him.

John agreed with a chuckle and a cheek breaking smile as he stopped the young man off his feet and carried him to the car. Mike was too drunk to drive so Evan drove. They dropped off Mike first Ted having to help him inside of his apartment, and then Ted, John and Cody were dropped at their house before Evan sped home with a good bye and a see you later to Cody.

Ted had volunteered to tuck Cody in seeing as John had "work" to do before bed.

Ted pushed open Cody's door, after John and him had said good night. He carried Cody to the bed and placed him gently under the sheets, pulling off his clothes down to his boxers. "Sleep tight baby- boy." Ted smiled down at his friend of forever.

"Teddy Bear.." Ted smiled wider at the mention of his child hood nickname Cody had given him.

"Yea Codes?"

"I love you." His words were hushed and full of sleep. Cody's eyes half lidded as he looked up at his friend from his pillows.

"I love you too baby- boy." Ted leant down and kissed the top of Cody's head before he pulled the blankets over him and shut off the bed side light. He heard soft snores as he shut Cody's door. A smile still firmly across his lips.


	8. Chapter 7

Cody was back to work. And he had to admit he missed having things to do. John was still here, but he would be leaving pretty soon, which had made Cody very reluctant to go off to work today. But John had made his morning as enjoyable as possible. He made the boy breakfast, and had even driven him to work. Cody kissed John good bye and had walked into the shop with a small smile on his face. The weather outside had started to thicken with winter. The sky was clear above the tall building located in downtown ATX. Cody loved walking around downtown. During the day of course, at night he feared for his safety, even the warmth of the street lamp he stood under every night could not free him of his worries and paranoia.

He quickly buried himself in his work, hoping that if he kept his eyes off of the clock time would fly and he would be back in Johns arms watching what ever happened to be on television that night and enjoying his friends' limited company.

He was so engrossed in the art of pouring a cup of tea that he hadn't heard the bell above the door ring or the deep voice behind him order a large cup of black coffee, with sugar, not to go. "Cody!" He heard a women beside him screech in his ear and he plummeted back into reality.

"What Carrie, sorry…"He turned and his voice caught in his throat. "Randy?"

"Hello Cody." A smirk pushed Randy's ever refined lips up in an extremely sinful way that had Cody's mind doing back and front flips.

"How-how can I help you?" Cody stuttered and stepped forward.

"Coffee, black with sugar please. " Randy repeated his order as he lent against the counter, his hands splaying across the fine surface to skim over Cody's shaking fingers.

"Of-of course."

Cody had slid Randy's cup to him in record time, the older man thanking him before slipping the correct amount of money across the counter as he always did and walking to find a place by the door. He sat sideways in his chair and watched from the rim of his coffee cup as Cody began to nervously move about preparing other orders and gathering empty cups and cleaning off left tables.

His mind wandered to what had happened the night before. He was rudely awakened by Adam after he had passed out in a very spent slumber.

"Randy open this fucking door now!" Randy had heard from behind his bedroom door. He grumbled and pushed himself off the bed, cleaning himself up as to not embarrass himself or change the way anyone looked at him. He didn't need to be known as a man who had to jerk off to the thought of a boy who he had been pinning over for the past four years.

"What the fuck Adam…." He was pushed violently back into his room, his door slammed behind Adam as the man made his way in.

"Do you know who your little fucking boy toy is wandering around with Orton- huh do you! " Adam was pissed. The moment he saw Cena his eyes flashed in rage. Randy could ruin there whole arrangement with this kid.

"Yes, John Cena…He helped Cody after we let him go. They are pretty close." Randy growled to himself at the thought of Cena running his hands along what Randy presumed rightfully his and only his. But he would have to hold back for the time being. He already had a plan. "I know what I'm doing Adam, back the fuck off.."

"No, I don't think you do. Do you know what could happen to all of us if that little shit of yours recognizes you!"

"He wont! I've told you this before! This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it!" Randy was annoyed. Adam had no business coming into his room like this.. "Get out…."

"Randy… this has to stop. Your going to ruin everything for us…" Adams voice quieted down as he spoke. "You cant go around risking everything we've all worked for, for some kid you want to fuck and leave…"

"It's not like that okay. Just-just let me handle it. It'll be fine. Just don't tell anyone else all right?" Randy walked to his bedroom door and he waited for a response before he opened it and shuffled Adam out.

Randy knew he was taking a huge leap with what he was doing. But he couldn't resist this boy. Ever since he saw him years ago, fear stitched across his face, lips trembling as his body shook.

Randy smiled as he continuously watched Cody blink over his direction. His eyes scanning Randy's body.

Randy didn't stay long, he soon left. He hadn't made a terrible mess of the table; the only thing Cody had to pick up was the coffee cup he had left. A small note scribbled on a paper napkin underneath its oval surface. "Dear Cody, it was lovely to see you again, wonderful coffee as always. You look gorgeous today, even in work uniform. I missed you yesterday and was wondering if tonight could be the night I walk you home? See you tonight under the lamp post…

Randy"

Cody held back a small smile as he slipped the note into his apron and picked up the cup walking away. Randy sure was trying and he figured he could give the man one walk home. He hadn't hurt him yet and there had been countless moments where he could have. Cody figured why not, he seems like a good guy, handsome too.

The day seemed to slow after that. He had forgotten all about his plan on avoiding eye contact with the clock. But not soon enough it was time to close and Cody had chunked his apron into his work locker and had slipped on his leather jacket, small beanie upon his head for added warmth. Winter had approached and Cody hated it when his eyes turned pink so Ted had bought him a black beanie he could wear for days and nights just like this. His black hair matted down to his forehead as he pulled the cap on. He bundled up as best as he could, and checked the mirror twice before he left and locked the door behind him.

He placed himself under the lamp post and crossed his arms. He fought the urge to look for Randy, he didn't want to seem desperate or to excited about their meeting.

"Cody…" He heard the man behind him and he fought his lips to stay down.

"Hello Randy, I got your note." Cody turned and took a step away from the light. He was now encased in darkness, Randy stood only half a foot away from him.

"I was hoping you would, wouldn't want someone else picking it up would we." Randy stepped closer and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Cody slipped his hand into Randy's palm and they began the long walk towards Cody's home.

This walk unlike his and Johns wasn't silent. Randy listened to Cody talk about everything, what he liked, what he disliked, his friends Ted, Mike, Evan, and Randy held back a snarl at the mention of John Cena. He laughed as Cody described Mikes many attempts at entering Cody's pants. "Well you're a beautiful being Cody, you can't blame him.."

Cody blushed and looked down. "Thank you. You're very beautiful yourself Randy…" Cody looked up to meet a pair of blazing blue eyes and Randy leant down to place a chaste kiss to Cody lips. One kiss that had Cody fighting to keep himself together. One kiss that had Cody annoyed that he was as giddy as a middle school girl who had just been kissed by the hottest guy in the eighth grade. A kiss that soothed every doubt he had that Randy was a bad guy. No bad guy could kiss like this. So tender, so passionate. So much want bundled up into one small gesture, no Randy was definitely not a bad guy at all. Cody was sure he could spend the whole night standing right there kissing Randy.

"You taste amazing Cody, I would love more." Randy pulled back and Cody realized they had been standing in front of his and Ted's house. Cody's hand slipped free of Randy's and he jumped when a loud yell was heard from the front door.

"Cody! Where the hell have you been! "

Cody's eyes shut in hopes that Ted would go away. But John soon emerged cell phone in hand. "No it's fine Evan, we found him, thank you."

"Cody….." John stopped when he saw who exactly Cody was with. "Cody, it's late, come one." John walked down the drive way and towards the two men. He did not like the close proximity the two were encased in.

"I'll see you later Cody." Randy smiled and kissed Cody one last time. John glared and tugged Cody by the arm into his chest as Randy turned and walked down the street in the direction they had come in together.

John pulled Cody into the house and Ted slammed the door behind him. "What the hell were you doing with that guy?" Ted yelled.

"He walked me home!" Cody rolled his eyes, sometimes Ted got a little to motherly.

"You don't even know him and now he knows where we live!" Ted was furious. Cody didn't need to be walking around with strangers. He worried about the boy to much as it is.

"Teddy, relax okay. I'm fine!" Cody walked down the hall. John stood silently by the door as the two had their screaming match, he too was furious that Cody could trust someone so easily.

When Ted was in his own room and Cody was in his John made his way to Cody, he knocked softly on the door before entering. He saw a slim form on Cody's bed and he climbed in next to the younger. "Cody, we just care about you. And we don't want a repeat of anything okay?" John's voice was soft.

"I'm a grown boy John. I can take care of myself now. I don't need you riding in on your white horse t save me from every guy I meet. They aren't all bad you know. Look at you, you're a guy and your great!" Cody turned in Johns arms and looked up at the older man. The scene tugged on Johns heart strings and he gave a small nod.

"I know. We just love you baby. I'm sorry I was a bit angry, I can't speak for Ted but next time I'll try and remember that you're not that small sixteen year old anymore."

"Thank you John."

John only nodded and as Cody got up proclaiming that he needed something to eat the wheels in Johns head began turning. He needed a new way to protect Cody without his boy finding out that he indeed did not completely trust Cody to trust the right men.

**Hey there every one! Yes, my note is at the bottom of the story! **

**I would just like to thank the people who have commented. And apologize for the slow updates. I'll try and update a few times this week. **

**Who wants to help and tell me what exactly a "Muse" is. Because I've been seeing it around on here everywhere and I haven't quite gotten the idea... Please excuse my ignorance. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey there everyone! I have decided a new way of updating; that I think will make it easier for me. I will no longer update unless I get enough comments. The more comments I get the faster I will update. It lets me know I'm not updating for no reason and it gives me a sense of deadline.**

**This will be the same for "Loose Yourself." And I'll post a not there as well.**

**So here is an update for "Hero"**

**Enjoy!**

Randy sat again at the large tin colored table. This time he was the only one sitting. The lamp above the table was angled at him, illuminating his vivid indigo eyes, his tan complexion and the whiteness of the cigarette he had between his lips. Smoke protruded from the corners of his mouth as he looked up to the two men standing before him.

"Randy, this is no longer a question, and I'm not telling you this as a friend, you will not see Cody Rhodes anymore." Hunter spoke; he had pulled another chair out and was resting his foot on it. He leant over the table to get a better look at Randy's facial expressions as the younger man took in the words.

"No…" It was simple. But simple can cause complex. Hunter stood to his full height and glared down, his chin coming up to add to his intimidation.

"What did you say?" Hunter growled out. Adam stood in the corner of the room; he was pressed against the wall, his arms crossed. He had no choice but to tell Hunter. Cena was starting to make him nervous. He had been snooping around their side of town all week, when he wasn't with that kid.

"I said no…You don't seem to understand Hunter." Randy stood up, dropped the cigarette to the floor and stubbed it with the toe of his shoes. He looked back up a smirk was now fully placed across his lips as he spoke again. "Unlike our friend Adam, I am not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of John….Cena." Randy rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles together. "Unknown to you I've already made the decision to make that boy mine. It's destiny, me and him… Were destiny. "Randy walked himself around the table and to the only door in the room, now cast in the shadows, Hunter and Adam could no longer make out what Randy's eyes said.

"So, weather I have to leave this group or not you two will accept the fact that that kid will be on the top of my list of things to pursue. He comes before any job you have for me, he comes before any meetings I'm scheduled for. He comes before you two." He motioned to his long time friends and accomplices.

Hunter and Adam watched on silently, Hunter glared, if looks could kill Randy would have combusted on the spot. But he didn't, he merely opened the door, and before walking out he spoke one last time. "Now, Cody will be getting off work soon, and I plan on walking him home… again… if you need me, you'll have to wait." He slammed the door behind him and Hunter let out a loud yell and his hands gripped the edge of the table before he pushed it forward and the slam of metal hitting concrete made Randy grin as he pulled on his leather jacket and walked from the large formerly abandoned house.

Cody was just closing up when a hand came down on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped landing face first into the glass of the coffee shop door. He groaned and opened his tightly closed eyes. His head throbbed. His hand came up to rub his temple. "What the fuck…" He turned and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He croaked out. The man before him was large. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was abnormally tall, Cody had to tilt his head up to look at him. He had a smile on his face, accentuating the dimples that creped by his lips. His blue eyes were shinning with amusement at the smaller mans response. "I'm Jake, I'm sorry little man, didn't mean to startle you. " Cody took a safe breath in, one he had been holding in. He would be the first to admit that the man had scared him half to death.

"What are you heard for, where closed." Cody stood up straight. He had been leaning against the door as the taller man backed up.

"I'm sorry man, I'm a friend of John Cena, and he said that this place may need a new man?"

"Well, yea but you kind of late I mean, you should have come by earlier…I could have had the manager interview you." Cody was frustrated, he hated procrastinators, and he was exhausted.

"Yea, I got kind of held up, but could I come by tomorrow? I wasn't really sure when you guys closed…" Jake was looking back and forth down the street and Cody raised a brow in question but pushed it away.

"Um, yea you can come by any time tomorrow between seven in the morning and seven at night. That's when the manager is here. "Cody looked down the street where Jake was staring. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Looking back up Jake shook his head sporadically. "Uhh, no.. " He spared a glance back down the street and sighed once more as he saw John making his way down towards them.

"Hey Jake, man Cody give you the job?" John looked happy as he met the two at the door.

"Nah, man I was to late." Jake stepped back. "It was nice meeting you Cody. See you tomorrow; See you around John, thanks for letting me in on the new job opportunity." Jake patted John on the shoulder and walked away.

"See you later Jake! No problem man!" John yelled towards his friend, he was comfortable knowing that Jake would be around to look after Cody, the man was large, that's why he thought he was the perfect man for the job. He had already talked to Cody's manager about getting Jake the job. So he wasn't worried at all.

"Hey baby, want to get home?" John turned to a stunned Cody who shook his head free of any thoughts he was having and smiled adding in a nod.

"Yea, I'm exhausted, and could go for a really warm shower." Cody's eyes smirked as he wrapped one arm around John's waist and Johns arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Oh, well let's get you home then." John mumbled into Cody's raven hair.

Randy looked at his watch, he too was a little late, as he made it to the lamp post that Cody should have been standing at he looked up to see two people making their way down the street and around the corner. His eyes flashed a dangerous color and he growled low in his throat. As they turned the corner he let out a frustrated yell and his fist connected with the brick wall. Blood spotting his knuckles as he pulled his hand back and his eyes bored through his skin. He looked back up one more time and cursed Adam and Hunter for making him late.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: Thank you guys for the comments and reviews. I enjoyed them so much, I skipped out on my plan to wait till the weekend and decided to post this instead.**

**I' regret to say but no there will be no Jake and Cody love in this story, but maybe if enough people like the idea I might consider it in a different story and a different time?**

**Well, here it is.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know how you like it.**

**This story is about to get very interesting.**

"I'll be back baby, I promise." John kissed the top of Cody's head, his hand coming around to cup the back of Cody's neck as they held each other close. John had to get back home now he had been away long enough. He didn't want to leave Cody but now that he knew Jake was there to watch after him he was at least a little more non hesitant to leave his younger friend.

"You better come back." John felt Cody's lips against his shirt covered chest as he mumbled and John smiled softly and moved the hand around Cody's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around the lean frame of the shorter man. Cody's grip tightened around John and he sniffled.

Mike and Evan stood back, half smiles on their face. John and Cody where always so sweet with each other, but if you watch Cody with any of his friends you start to see the small things that signal they deeply care about the youth. Cody was hard not to care for he was what every self respecting man needed. He was loving; sweet and he knew what he wanted out of life. Cody pulled back, Johns smile dropped at the shed of a tear from Cody and he watched closely as it tumbled down his cheek and rested on his chin. Johns hand came forward and he swiped the drop away with his thumb before he cupped Cody's face in his palms and kissed his lips.

"Bye Cody, I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?" And John took a step back and holstered his bag over his shoulder as he heard his flight number called for boarding. Cody only nodded and waved as John turned and walked away, turning once more to wave and wink with a large cheek splitting smile on.

"Come on baby-boy you have work, don't want to leave Jake all alone on his second day do you?" Ted joked and draped his arm over Cody's shoulder. Evan came up next to him and ruffled the dark patch of hair on top of Cody's head and Mike scrunched his nose. "Codes, does that mean I get a chance now?" Mikes voice was heard before laughter rang from the other three at his comment.

Jake was having troubles not stumbling around the back counter. He was entirely to large to be in such a small place so when he heard the bell above the door ring and watched as Cody walked through he gasped and jumped over the counter and walked straight to his co-worker. "Thank you! I've been waiting, and I don't know how to make coffee yet dude, and just I work better behind the register so get your small ass back there and help me!"

Laughing Cody nodded and took hold of Jakes arm guiding him back behind the counter and telling him to stay by the register that he would be right back after he put on his apron and took off his jacket. Jake took in a deep breath and let it out, asking the first person in line what they needed.

Cody was in the back when Hunter and Adam walked in and Jake was glad that he didn't get to see the look of irritation pass over Jakes features when Hunter walked towards him and ordered a drink. Jake ignored the gut feeling to punt the older man in the head and pressed in his order on the keys and telling Hunter his due amount.

Watching from their spot at a table far back from the counter Adam and Hunter sipped from their respected drinks, they both ignored the bell as it rang once more from above the door. They had their eyes on Cody. He was currently wiping down the counter and cleaning off the coffee pots, refilling the sugar cartons at each table and stacking up napkins. "Cody?" They looked up at the familiar rumble. Randy.

Jake had had his eyes on Hunter and Adam since they sat down, his deep blues flickered from Cody to the other two every five seconds. He was glaring holes in their heads as he could sense they were talking about the younger.

"Randy." Jake heard a soft whisper from next to him and he turned from his spot at the register to find Cody talking with a large bald…. Very sexy man. Jake raised an eyebrow. 'That's Randy?' He asked himself as he watched Cody blush and smile as his head fell to look down. Jake made his way to the other two. "Codes, I need a chai tea." He called out as he got closer, Randy's head snapping up. His eyes landing on Jake and he held back a glare. Jake could see the hint of annoyance from the other.

"All right Jake, I'll be right there." Cody waved off. "I'll have to talk to you later Randy, it was nice seeing you again." Cody wouldn't admit but he hadn't lost the feeling of Randy's lips since he had last kissed him.

Finally for the first time that day Cody wasn't to busy, he was currently back to washing down coffee cups and pots and washing down the counters. Randy had found Hunter and Adam and was staring them down from the rim of his coffee cup. Adam was eyeing both of his friends as Hunter sneered and stood up walking towards Cody as the smaller placed a sugar carton on a table near him.

"Excuse me….." Randy bit back the threat if standing up and yanking Hunter away from Cody and outside so he could drop kick him to next week. But causing a scene would only upset Cody and it wouldn't be very smart on his own part to bring to much attention to himself so he watched as Hunter asked Cody how much their bags of ground coffee beans were.

Hunter and Adam had left, Hunter chuckling lowly as he walked by Randy taking great pleasure in the tension Randy had caused to his hand as it gripped his cup abnormally tight, the cup quivering under his grip.

Before he left Randy scribbled down another note and slipped it under his empty coffee pot, a move that didn't go un noticed by Jake who had watched the whole event play out before him. He knew John would have his ass if anything happened to Cody so even out in public like this he was going to keep a tight range on the kid.

Cody had gone one break and Jake new he was surely out side on the phone with John smoke firmly placed between his lips as he told the man on the other side of the phone how much he already missed him and about his day. He was sure John too was telling Cody how much he wished he was able to stay longer and he would be back soon, that they would have to cut the conversation short this time because he had one more flight before he was home and they had just called for his plane to board.

Jake quickly walked around the counter to the outside of it, white rag in hand he made his way to the table in which Randy had been sitting and picked up his empty cup, slipping the unread note into his apron pocket he looked around too make sure Cody hadn't seen and carried the cup back to the sink filled with bubbles and warm water, dropping it in with a plop and a splash.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the neatly folded napkin, his eyes grazed over the scratchy hand writing and his eyes got big. His teeth bit into his bottom lip. He would have to call John about this.

**_"Cody,_**

**_I really want to see you again, I've been pretty busy lately but I want to make up for missing out on another walk and maybe another kiss? Have diner with me tomorrow night? I'll pick you up after work and we can finally get to know each other a bit more?_**

**_Randy-"_**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know you all have been waiting for this. **

**Comments= Fast Updates... **

**Enjoy!**

Cody had had a fairly boring day at work for the remainder of the day. He and Jake got along really well; Cody had a hard time suppressing small giggles when Jakes large body build continuously caused him to crash into things behind the counter. Jake would glare playfully after mumbling a slew of curses to which the costumer he was dealing with would scoff and slam their money down and turn to wait for their drinks.

Jake had still not mentioned the note to Cody and as he did feel a bit bad, he had called John on his break and told him about the note. "Throw it away and don't say anything to Cody…I don't want that man around Cody at all anymore." Was what John had said. Jake couldn't help but think that Randy wasn't that much of a threat to Cody, but John had told him " We are still looking for the men who had hurt Cody years ago, and Randy is indeed a suspect.."

So Jake had thrown the note in the dumpster before he walked back inside, he smiled at Cody as the younger man set the last of the clean coffee cups on a shelf.

They were closing up, Cody was in the back, it had started to rain outside, and Jake could see countless men and women running along the streets and side walk to find shelter in one of the many buildings, he almost wanted to turn the flashing red "Closed" sign around and let these people in. At the same time he wanted to get home and rest, he didn't like working in places like this much, but John was a good friend and Cody was a nice kid. Watching over him wasn't so bad.

The next time Jake saw Cody the boy was stuffed into a large rain jacket , hood placed firmly onto his head, protecting his raven hair from the wet. "Want me to give you a ride home kid?"

"Nah, it's all right Jake, Ted should be here soon, thanks anyways.." And Cody walked outside. The rain toppled onto his jacket and slid down the back. Jake against his better judgment locked the front door of the shop and went out the back door.

Cody stood alone, the rain had slowed only slightly, he was blinking rapidly to avoid water in his eye, his vision was blurred, and the dark of the night didn't help at all. He heard footsteps behind him and his heart stopped at the thought of who it could be. The steps stopped behind him and as he turned "Randy?" a cloth was placed over his mouth and he took one intake of breath and his eyes rolled back, his lungs were filled with a putrid air, and he was out.

Randy wanted to wait for the rain to stop but he knew that Cody would already be out their waiting for his ride. Randy had a sharp smile on his lips as he walked down the road. He was fumbling with his lighter in his leather jacket pocket. He knew he shouldn't be wearing leather in the rain, real leather at that, but it was his favorite and only jacket and it successfully kept him warm and dry, his feet on the other hand, swished and squeaked with the appearance of water seeping through his shoes. He growled. "Fuck." He shook his feet in attempt to free his shoes of any excess water that hadn't already soaked into his socks.

Looking up Randy was met with an empty space under Cody's lamp post and he looked to his watch. He should still be there. Randy's eyes flashed red as he realized what had happened, his throat emitted a feral growl and he turned on his feet and sprinted down the road. His hood fell from the top of his head; he ignored the water as it rolled into his eyes. His vision was blocked with red visions of Hunter and Adam on the floor, himself above him with a safe and secures Cody at his side.

Cody panicked, he had had been in this situation before. He had prayed every day that he wouldn't ever have to be put here again. But here he was, his arms tied tightly behind his back, he was shirtless. His eyes were blinded by a black cloth that smelt of smoke and booze. He tried his best to not inhale the scent, but his attempts proved faulty. He tugged at the bonds around his wrist and whimpered as the rope cut into his skin.

"Cody Cody Cody…" He knew that voice. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are going to get us in?"

Cody didn't answer; he turned his head in a blind attempt at seeing his capture. "I would have to admit though, you are pretty enough for the risk, but we'll get to that later."

"What about Randy Hunter!" 'Hunter?'

"Shut the fuck up!" Cody heard a loud smack and a muffled groan.

The man stepped closer and ran his fingers through Codys hair, it was matted to his forehead, he was sweaty. Cody was so hot; he wanted to be back outside in the cold rain. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment.

"So Cody, how long do you think it will take your dear Randy to come save you?" Hunter whispered into Cody's ear. His skin broke out in shivers as he felt Hunters breath swell over his skin.

Randy had run the whole way back, he was panting, his chest distended, his face was crimson with rage and his eyes had dilated. His veins pumped with anger and worry, his blood thick with emotion. He resisted the urge to punt the door in and instead gripped the knob; it could have crumbled in his palm, and pushed the door open.

The creak it made did not go ignored by the rest of the inhabitants of the building, he had been here before. He and the others had used this building for countless other crimes. He looked around before he found the stairs, every step up he burned to screw all carefulness and run the rest of the way up the stairs, kick the door in, snap Adam and Hunters necks, untie Cody, pull him into his arms and kiss him like he's wanted to since the first time he laid eyes on the boy years ago.

"Oh, here he comes, Adam go open the door for him." And Cody heard footsteps descend and a door yelp open. He heard trampling footsteps and a loud "Oomph!"

"Randy, that was not nice, he was being kind and holding the door for you!"

'Randy!' Cody was screaming in his head. "Randy!"

"Cody.." Cody calmed instantly at the sound of his voice, 'Odd.'

"Hunter, what the fuck…John left everything is fine!" Randy was yelling, unable to hold it all back anymore.

"No, everything is not fine Randal! John has left a present behind, someone to watch over our little Cody here, someone to make sure you don't come near him, someone to catch us in our crimes!" Hunter's voice matched that of Randys, anger and annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Randy made a step towards Cody, a move that was blocked by a side step Hunter mad, a wag of the elders finger told randy moving would not be in his best interest.

"Jake?" Cody spoke out loud on accident…


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes: You all know you should check out the new story coming out after I'm done with this one, which will be in about a chapter or three.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this and maybe a sequel will come out of it.**

**Reviews=Updates ( Because I held my bladder throughout this chapter!)**

**Sorry it's a tad short, but as we come nearer and nearer to the end, it will get a bit fast and snappy. So I hope you enjoy, and I have yet to decide on how I am to end this, I have to ways right now and I'm not sure which one to choose so hold up with me please. **

Ted pulled up the lamp post where Cody should be waiting, but there was no Cody. He checked his wrist watch and sighed, he should be out here by now. Ted was running a bit late. He had thought to call Cody and let him know but as soon as he pulled out his cell phone his boss walked by and he was forced to shove it back into his pocket.

Though the rain had slowed down by the time he got there he knew Cody must have been soaked and in annoyance might have just walked home. So Ted made the decision to check the house before he panicked.

Walking into the house Ted noted the lights were off, and that Cody had not turned on the air conditioning like he would have, seeing as Cody constantly complained on how hot it always was. That Ted loved the heat and he and Cody could never settle on one temperature that suited them both. To say the least their bill was over the roof.

Deciding that an absent Cody from both home and lamppost was a good sign to panic he called the only man he could think of.

"Detective Cena" The rough voice of his best friend's lover came to his ears.

"John, I'm sure there is no need to panic too much but…."

"What is it Ted?" John sounded annoyed already; a touch of worry in his voice cracked the rough exterior.

"Cody's gone…."

Randy watched silently as Hunter laughed, "He's a smart one isn't he." Hunter's hands tangled in Cody's hair and snapped his head back. "Cute too…"

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Randy yelled, he was about a second and a half from charging, his stomach coiled and uncoiled like a viper ready to strike as his hands clenched into fist at his sides, he couldn't blink for fear that if he did Hunter would take that advantage and harm Cody in any way he could.

He took another step closer only to be stopped mid step by a hand around his ankle. Adam was desperately trying to pull the other man down. His only attempt failed him and Randy shook his ankle free and stepped back onto the others hand. A sickly crack and snap was heard throughout the room and Randy caught Cody flinch at the sound.

"Don't these voices sound familiar Cody, does this situation ring any bells?" Hunter had dropped down to whisper into Cody's ear.

Randy's eyes grew as he shook his head. "Hunter." A warning growl as he stepped forward once more.

"Do you not recognize his voice Cody, the voice of your capture? Can you not remember when we had you tied up, cold and alone, but Randy here, was always there was he not? Always there to talk to, to make sure you weren't alone. Yes I had never seen him go so soft before. No other victim had sparked his interest like you, and I have yet to see what was so important, why we couldn't have killed you as well, even when we got the money. It was a shock to find that Randy, the ruthless and merciless killer that he is, wanted to set you, a scrawny, scared boy free. He set you into the arms of the one man who could bring us down." Hunter paused, and Randy let out a loud yell as he pulled his fist back and Cody's cheek was desecrated with a harsh blow by that fist. A drop of blood paused mid air as the room seemed to discontinue any movement, the driblet catching Randy's eyes his pupils' dilating. A snarl caught his lip above his teeth and an animalistic groan rang throughout the room. All as the room started to move again and Cody fell sideways.

John was on the first plan to Texas right after the phone call. He called Jake to meet Ted at the house, he was admittedly angry with Jake for not watching over Cody, but he knew he shouldn't have left, he knew Randy was the man, knew he was dangerous and still he left his poor defenseless Cody alone with him.

"Never let someone else do your own job." He grumbled to himself as he sat down on the plane. This ride would be the longest of his life.

***  
Cody whimpered as his body crashed to the floor sideways, his shoulder holding the rest of his body. It quivered under his weight and a drop of sweat dribbled down his temple. He thought he could almost hear it hit the floor as if it were the loudest sound he had ever heard, like the volume on the world had been turned up. "Wh-what?"

"Cody.." Randy's words were pleading. "I…." What the fuck was he supposed to say, nothing would make Cody understand that he had instantly fallen for the boy.

"That's right Cody, the man you thought you were falling for was the man who was supposed to murder you." Hunter chortled.

It all started to come back to Cody. The familiar voice he recognized the day Randy walked into the coffee shop. The fear he felt as he laid tied up, alone. But Randy was always there, his raspy voice soothing in an odd way, a way Cody couldn't explain even if he tried, if he wanted to. Randy was always there with a soft touch and comforting words. And sometimes they worked.

"And I can not just sit by and watch as you Cody, a rich boy from the city, a pussy who cant even watch after himself, a sorry excuse for a man ruin any chance I have of escaping prison. Your boyfriend John Cena has been watching this place like a fucking hawk and when Randy decided to out himself, for lack of a better word to show himself to you,….." A pause as Hunter scanned the room for Randy eyes boring into Randy's skull. " He decided he had to stay, to come back and be with you, and make sure that we didn't harm you again, he kept us in line, but I bet he didn't count on us starting all over again when he left, no he thought he had scared us enough…"

"Hunter, let him go…This is bullshit man, he's not doing anything to you!" Randy's voice was wavering, he was losing control, and his veins were pushing against his olive skin, tattoos becoming 3-D like. He stepped back on Adams already broken hand as he heard him shuffle against the ground , a haller from the man on the ground signaled that what he was feeling was nothing less then pure pain.

"Not yet Randall, I have use for him….."

John arrived that night, he hadn't packed a thing so the minute the plane landed and the seat belt light went off he dashed off the aircraft flashing his ID at anyone who questioned him and rented the first car he was offered.

He trooped down the street as fast as he could, easily hitting 101 when he hit the highway, he knew exactly where to go.

Coming to a screeching halt outside of the broken down building he took in one deep breath before he forcefully exited and slammed his car door shut, pulling his cell phone to his ear he let Jake know of his where abouts and told the young man he should met him soon, very soon.. Noting the already opened door he stuffed his phone back into his back pocket stepped through the threshold and at instant hearing voices up the stairs his heart sped up and his temples pulsed, he could feel the blood pumping through him at an alarming rate, his the thirst to kill the three men upstairs and save Cody got harder and harder to ignore as he pressed one foot on the first step.


	13. Chapter 12

Flipping his cell phone shut Jake looked to Ted who was pacing back and forth in Cody's bedroom, he had a shirt of Cody's clutched in his hands. He wasn't crying yet though every time the thought of something horrible that could be happening to Cody came to mind, which was very often, his eyes rimmed with tears that threatened to break down his cheeks.

"Okay, Well John knows where they are and he wants me to come meet him as back up, so you stay here and I'll call you when I get there." Jake pulled on his extra large leather jacket as he walked from the bedroom quickly, his large feet slamming against the thin floor of the house.

He reached the front door and went to turn the handle when a hand smaller than his closed around his arm and pulled him back. "I'm not going to just sit here and slowly kill myself with terrible thoughts, I'm coming with." Ted pushed past him and outside, he didn't bother to wait so he could lock the door. He reached the car as he heard the front door shut and Jake walking up behind him and to the drivers side.

John reached the broken door and the sight nearly killed him. Hunter was behind a now standing Cody, one hand fumbling along the boys smooth chest while the other tumbled with the button of his pants." Take one more step Randy and I'll snap his neck….oh John Cena, what a surprise." Hunter's voice was bland as he caught the officer step into the room.

Randy's neck snapped around as he heard the introduction. He growled as Cena walked towards him.  
"You are all fucking dead." John was furious, no he was more than furious; he was so full of angered emotion that no words could describe them all at once.

"Ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you John…" Hunter caught John reaching for his gun. A gun that was strapped to his side, tucked into a belt.

John paused in his movements. "Don't do anything stupid Cena; I'll kill you first if Cody gets hurt because you feel like being brave." Randy snarled when John's hand fell limp to his side.

Hunter had successfully unbuttoned and un zipped Cody's pants and the palm of his hand was skimming along the hairless skin above the hem of Cody's boxers.

"John…" Cody whimpered as he heard the group of men talking. His hopes had risen as he heard the voice of his lover.

"Cody, I'm here."

The exchange between the two fueled Randy's jealous rage and he struggled not to call out 'I'm here to Cody!' He knew that damage had been done to the boy involving him, but he was still determined to reveal the truth to his boy. HIS boy, he liked that. He wanted Cody to want to be his.

A sadistic chuckle rang through the room as Hunter slid his hand past the waist band and Randy caught the movment of his hand as it rubbed along Cody's member.

Cody let out a strangled cry and John stepped forward.

Jake stopped the car with a loud screech and he and Ted jumped out of it. They ran through the door and up the steps. "John!" Jake called.

"Cody!" Ted yelled after him and they soon joined the rest of the group.

"He's so soft" Hunters breath hit Cody's neck and the boy shivered violently as he struggled to free himself of the hold.

Jake already had his gun out when they reached the room, and a loud shot was heard as he shot into the air, a hole in the ceiling cracked and buckled under the pressure and a large slab of it came tumbling down hitting Adam in the head and knocking him out, silencing his pained gasp, his broken hand falling limp to the floor.

Hunters free hand quickly flew to Cody's neck and a vice like grip came around it, cutting off Cody's air supply. The younger in the room arched his neck painfully in attempt at air.

"Let the boy go Hunter and I might only put one bullet in your head." Jake growled as he and Ted stepped next to John. All four men were shaking with adrenaline, wanting to be the one who saved Cody.

"I thought I made myself clear John." Hunters hand tightened and Cody's garroted breaths could be heard along with throttled sobs.

Randy's eyes flashed, this was fucked. He didn't care anymore. He took in a deep breath and held it in as he snatched John's gun from his belt and cocked it. He was in front of Hunter in a flash, barrel of the gun between the older man's eyes." Let him go." Randy's voice was harsh, rusted.

"Smooth Randy, very smooth, you want him to die don't you."

"The minute his neck snaps Hunter I WILL pull this trigger, you won't even have time to take one last breath you sad mother fucker. Now let Cody the fuck GO!" His voice rose as he spoke, his hands were sweaty and he could feel his finger slipping from the trigger.

Hunter looked around the room. Jake still had his gun pointed at the two of them. John was standing still, he didn't have a gun and as annoyed he was with Randy at snatching his only weapon he was relieved someone had taken the advantage, even if it wasn't him. He just wanted Cody to be all right and back in his arms.

Hunters hand slipped from Cody's neck and Cody coughed up spit as he sucked in air. His lungs blowing full of the sweet substance and he fell forward into Randy who wrapped his free arm around Cody before he fell.

Hunter didn't have time to look Randy in the eye as the gun went off and He fell backwards with such power his back hit the wall and the wood gave way and cracked.

A large pool of blood formed under Hunters head.

John ran forward and pulled Cody from Randy's arms with much risistance from the other man.

Ted ran forward, making quick work of the binds on Cody's wrist as John slipped the blind fold off. Codys eyes were fogging, red and puffy.

"John, Ted.." Cody sobbed as he buried his face in Johns neck .

"We got you Codes." Ted was hugging his friend from behind. John was running his hands through Cody's tangled hair. His eyes met Randy's.

John picked Cody up bridal style and walked out of the room.

Randy came to the door. He had been asked to come to the house by John. He knocked once, then twice.

The door opened and he was staring into the eyes of Ted. "He's in Cody's room. Be quiet he's sleeping." Ted motioned Randy into the room.

It had been two days since the incident, John had reported Adam to the Austin PD, and Hunter had been taken to the coroners. John hadn't mentioned Randy, well not yet. Either that or Randy was just really good at staying hidden.

He walked into what he assumed was Cody's bedroom.

Cody was laying curled up into John's side. Fast asleep, John was sitting on top of the sheets wide awake. "Hello Randy." John looked down at Cody and pushed his raven hair from his forehead before standing up slowly to not jostle the bed too much and wake Cody up.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Cody like that." John whispered as they stood at the end of the bed.

"Listen John, I know this may be hard to consume for you but I do believe I have fallen for him. I think I fell for him the first time I lay eyes on him. He's a gorgeous human being. And seeing him in harm like that was something I hoped I would never have to see again." He paused to scan over the sleeping form of Cody.

Unkown to them Cody had woken up when Randy stepped into the room. He was listening intently, trying to keep his breathing slow and to calm the urge to jump from the bed and launch himself into Randy's arm.

"I would risk my life for him, incase you didn't notice. And I would love to take him out sometime. Get to know him better, maybe become something more to him." Randy stopped.

" It's up to him Randy, but if he does come to trust you, which I can see you having to work hard for, I hope you don't think that means I will."


	14. Chapter 13

**I know you all waited for this for over 800 years, and I'm sooo sorry! Just been busy, Had a horrible experience when my Rabbits had babies, and it took me a little while to get over. But I'm back, and the summer is coming soon so I'll be updating way more when I'm not as tired.**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter. No I don't think their will be a sequel. I don't like ruining things with sequels if they don't need one.**

**Much Love.**

**~Dani~**

When Cody heard John exit the room, and Randy slowly closed the door with a click he opened his foggy eyes. Blinking rapidly he looked around for dramatic effect before finally settling in on the hulking figure of Randy turning from the door. A smile turned his lips up as he moved slowly up and rested against the base of the bed.

Randy stood still, looking at the bruised and broken figure of the man he had fallen for. Cody looked all the beautiful he did the day he first lied eyes on him so many years ago. Young, and breath taking. "Cody…" Words had left him as he walked towards the younger, settling on the side of the bed, feet away from Cody, his fingers laying on the bed spread twitched and itched to run the length of Cody's thigh and squeeze, if only just to let him know how sorry he was and how he would have never had wished any of this on him.

Cody couldn't hold it back any longer, his emotions had been built up for so long. He leapt from his spot on the bed and into Randy's arms. Clinging to his neck he didn't give the other time to take anything in before he slapped his lips onto Randy's and kissed with vigor.

"I love you, I love you so much… you saved my life…" Cody couldn't stop the words from flooding his mouth. He figured he had had a lot of time to think and had come to the conclusion that seeing him in the coffee shop hadn't been the first time Cody had fallen for Randy, it had been when he was resting in his stalwart arms that night he was taken from his room. He had never felt that good. He was sure he wouldn't be able to go on if those arms weren't open to him when ever he wanted. He had already decided he was fully willing to give Randy another try.

Randy decided not to push his luck and instead pushed his lips tight against Cody's and kissed him back. His arms coming around and holding the young man tight to his body. He smiled inside at the content sight that escaped Cody as he did so. "I love you too…" was all he could say.

Hours later, they hadn't come from the room. They lay in each others arms, Cody curled happily around the side of Randy's burly body. His head tucked snug into the mans neck. His breath soft and slow but not asleep. "How are we going to do this?" Randy asked. The first words they had spoken since they professed their love. He hadn't let Cody go since.

"I think giving you my heart is a real fine place to start." Cody smiled and kissed the skin behind Randy's ear.


End file.
